Consumer lighting now includes individual illuminating elements (e.g., light-emitting diode (LED) lights, screen and indicator lights of tablets, computers, and mobile telephones, etc.) that are capable of internet protocol (IP) communication and control. Furthermore, many such illuminating elements are multi-color selectable and have a selectable range of lumen intensity. However, such individual illuminating elements commonly lack a control system to dynamically drive lighting scenes. By way of example, users frequently manually control individual illuminating elements for a presentation of media information (e.g., video, pictures, sound, etc.) by a set-top box. With the vast variety of media content delivery mechanisms, traditional techniques for driving lighting scenes have become inadequate.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to provide a network based surround-light environment to dynamically drive lighting scenes.